I notice odd terms like "board", "thread" and "topic". What do all these mean?
Just incase you've never come across these terms before, here are their definitions. *'The Forum Itself' **Forum ***A forum, is the whole website, which contains the categories and boards. **Category ***A category, is the larger section of a forum, which contains the boards, sub-boards and sub-sub-boards. **Board ***A board is the smaller section of a category, which contains the sub-boards and sub-sub-boards (if any), threads, polls and posts. Boards are sometimes called forums aswell, but we give them a separate name, so we don't confuse anyone. **Sub-Board ***A sub-board is a board within a board. Sub-boards also contain other boards (if any), threads, polls and posts. **Sub-Sub-Board ***A sub-sub-board is a board within a sub-board. These boards also contain other boards (if any), threads, polls and posts. **Thread ***A thread (or topic) is where all the posts will be. **Poll ***A poll is a thread, just with the extra feature of being allowed to vote for something. The vote can be about anything, the thread-starter chooses. Only registered members of the forum can vote in polls. **Post ***A post (or reply) is one section of a thread, where a member or guest types a message. *'Users and Groups' **Administrator ***An administrator (or admin) is a staff member with the highest rank, and who has the most powers. The administrator's job is to create the forum and provide maintenance. **Global Moderator ***A global moderator (global mod or GMOD) is a staff member with the second highest rank and has a few less powers than an administrator. The global moderator's job is to moderate the whole forum, and provide a smaller amount of maintenance. **Moderator ***A moderator (or mod) is a staff member who has a slightly higher rank than a registered member. A moderator's job is to moderate the boards they're assigned to. Depending on the settings to the moderator staff group, they'll either only be allowed to access the boards that they're assigned to, or they can be set so they can access the whole forum. On our forum, they can access the whole forum. **Registered Member ***A registered member (registered user, member or user) is a member of the forum. They can access features that guests can't. Registered members can also vote in polls, submit their own creations into our database, and can get help with their games. It's 100% free to register an account at our forum. **Guest ***A guest (or visitor) is someone that's just browsing the forum without having an account, or without signing into it. Guests have limited features. They can still get help with our forum, or with this wiki if needed. Some guests are bots, used by search engines, such as Google or Yahoo to browse the forum for information, which they can then use to advertise it. *'Miscellaneous' **Thread-Starter ***A thread-starter (or topic-starter) is the guest or registered member who started the thread, which is currently being viewed. Or, to put it in an easier way, they make the first post, before a first reply is made. *Go to our forum *Register a free account *Signin to your account